Trust me
by MollieB
Summary: Tony Stark lleva tres días inmerso en una misión. Lo que se resume en tres días sin ver a Pepper.


**No soy capaz de escribir sobre mis series. No sé por qué, pero mi falta de inspiración es extrema. Así que aquí os dejo un pequeño delirio de una noche de verano. Y sobre Iron Man. Lo sé, es un cambio importante con lo que suelo escribir, pero oye, ya un fandom más a los otros quince que sigo no puede hacer daño. **

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Llevaba tres días sin hablar con Pepper. Tres días en las que ella había evitado sus llamadas. Y estaban siendo unos de los tres días más eternos de su vida.

No sabía siquiera donde estaba. En alguna parte de Oriente Medio salvando a personas inocentes que no habían hecho más que nacer en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento posible. J.A.R.V.I.S le acababa de avisar que la armadura estaba al 20% de energía. Justo lo necesario para volver a casa volando y por fin poder ver a Pepper.

El vuelo fue más pesado de lo normal. Aun acostumbrado, vestir la armadura durante mucho tiempo seguido acababa haciendo estragos en su forma física. Cuando llegó a Malibú su nueva casa debido al acoso mediático (Y si, como casi siempre Pepper había tenido razón y no había sido muy inteligente dar su dirección al mundo entero) dormía. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero él vivía en un jet lag continuo.

Entro al taller y se quitó la armadura. Sacudió sus brazos y piernas fuertemente, y subió por las escaleras. Entró a la cocina y vio una taza de café a la mitad. Ella estaba en casa.

Subió sigilosamente por las escaleras y abrió la puerta del dormitorio muy suavemente evitando despertarla. Allí estaba Pepper, con una camiseta cuatro tallas más grandes y todo el pelo alborotado. Era preciosa. Y cuando abría los ojos y veías el azul de ellos lo era aun más si eso era posible.

Se puso un chándal y se metió en la cama abrazándola por la cintura. Ella se sacudió suavemente y se dio la vuelta asustada separándose de él.

-Pepper, cariño soy yo, no te preocupes – Dijo Tony con voz afable.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Tal vez si no fueras tú estaría más tranquila – Exclamó la chica furiosa

-¿Pero qué pasa Pepper? –

-¿Qué que pasa? ¿Pero tú te crees que yo soy tonta? Muy guapa tu amiga morena de Praga, por cierto –

-¿Cómo? – Tony estaba perplejo, dios sabe que creería Pepper

-No, no, a mi no me vengas ahora con estas. Si, tu amiga la de la gala benéfica. A la que coges por la cintura en las fotos mientras te mira como si te fuese a quitar la ropa ahí mismo –

Pepper empezó a andar por la habitación mientras tomaba aire.

-¡Ay cariño, es mejor que no vengas, ni te molestes amor, si solo es una tontería! – Dijo mientras ponía una voz burlona que debería ser la de Tony.

-Cielo, esa es Cristal, si tú la conoces. – Dijo el intentando disculparse.

-¡Encima se llama Cristal, madre mía, el nombre ya lo dice todo! –

-Cristal Briem, la física, la alemana, esa que diseñó con nosotros el AFRK-32 e hizo que nuestras acciones subieran un 2% - Dijo él con rintintín

-¡Si, si esa tía del vestido negro es la misma mujer con cara de palurda y gafas de botella, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra! – Gritó Pepper confusa

-Pepper, una nariz nueva y un buen peluquero hacen maravillas –

Ella se sentó en la cama rindiéndose.

-Vale, ¿Y por qué posabas así con ella? –

-¡¿Posar!? Estaba allí, cuando ella se me abalanzó y un millón de fotógrafos nos hicieron fotos. Después hablamos de volver a colaborar, me preguntó que tal estabas tú, y nos despedimos. Eso fue todo, te lo aseguro. –

Pepper sonrió. Aquel hombre era de lo que no hay. Tal vez habría omitido mil cosas de esa historia, pero aun así le creía. Le quería demasiado.

-¿Sabes? El verde celos no sienta muy bien a tu cara – Prorrumpió él con una sonrisa.

-Cállate Tony Stark –

-Yo sí que te voy a callar Virgina Potts –

Y mientras decía eso la tiró a la cama besándola. Cuando se separaron se quedaron tumbados con las narices pegadas.

-¿Sabes? estos tres días sin ti han sido horribles. Te he echado de menos – Suspiró Tony mientras su aliento rozaba los labios de Pepper.

-Tú por lo menos no pensabas que estaba con otro, y que podía morir, así que no te quejes –

-¿Morir? Más quisieras –

Y Tony Stark se hundió en el cuello de Pepper como comienzo de una nueva noche.


End file.
